braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brain
History Origin 10 years before his death, a French scientist known as The Brain began experimenting on African gorillas. He finally acquired a subject who was visibly more agile and stronger than the other specimens. The Brain used a series of teaching methods, including shock treatment, to raise the gorilla's I.Q. to 178. The gorilla then learned how to speak several languages, including English and French, and took the name Monsieur Mallah. When The Brain died, Mallah followed written instructions and removed the scientist's brain from his body and placed it into a special receptacle that was connected to a computer network. Together, The Brain and Monsieur Mallah tried to take over the world but were defeated by the Doom Patrol. The Brain once attempted to ambush the Doom Patrol with a giant robot named Kranus, operating under the cover story he was an alien robot emperor. Brain sent out a strange signal from a small island to lure the Patrol into battle. In another, the Brain organized a direct attack on the Doom Patrol. He constructed a body of pure-light energy capable of generating an impact of 10 billion units of amplified light-energy in a single blow. The Brain's latest plan was to use blackmail to take over a country called Bialya. From a remote distance in his submarine, the Brain would guide Chemo to a Bialyan nuclear testing site to steal a nuclear warhead. With the warhead stored inside Chemo, it wold become a walking time bomb. If Bialya didn't submit to the Brain, it would be destroyed by the explosion. Despite being infected by Chemo,Batman was able to neutralize the warhead, neutralize Chemo, and confront Chemo. After the Atom (Ryan Choi) and Aquaman destroyed the monoclinic phylosilicates inside Batman, he was able to defeat the Brain. Batman left the Brain in the custody of Bialya. The Brain teamed up with Owlman to kill the world's heroes. In the final confrontation, he engaged in a battle of the minds against the big headed Batman. When Plastic Man temporarily broke the Brain's concentration, the Batman overpowered him. Months later, the Brain joined forces with General Zahl to defeat the Doom Patrol once and for all. He and Monsieur Mallah attacked The Chief. Batman arrived on scene and helped defeat the villains. The Brain later appeared with Zahl aboard his ship only to be beaten by Batman's knockout gas. He was taken away by the authorities. Powers and Abilities One of the most formidable villains ever encountered by the Doom Patrol, or even in DC Comics, The Brain is more of a cerebral opponent but all the more dangerous for it. A former polymath, The Brain has a genius level IQ which he puts to use as a criminal mastermind and is more than capable of plotting out perfect crimes. The Brain is completely single-minded, and motivated almost entirely towards domination of others, the committing of even more perfect crimes, and ultimate revenge against Niles Caulder. Adept in psychology, he is also a master of coercion, deceit and manipulation, being able to persuade almost anybody to do his dirty work for him, even to the point where his agents are under the illusion that they are not actually committing evil or immoral acts. This has however on occasion been hinted to be a result of mind control by the use of telepathy on the part of The Brain. It was through these vast cerebral abilities that The Brain was able to unite various villains under his leadership, and form the Brotherhood of Evil. Although others often act as brawn to his brain, most notably his assistant–partner Monsieur Mallah. Appearances * Journey to the Center of the Bat! * Game Over for Owlman! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * The Last Patrol! * Mitefall! Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Doom Patrol Villains Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:LGBT